


1:13 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''This is why you should never battle creatures on your own,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled.





	1:13 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''This is why you should never battle creatures on your own,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled at scratches on Supergirl's arms.

THE END


End file.
